


The Trip Home

by DonnaClaireHolmes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaClaireHolmes/pseuds/DonnaClaireHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's most difficult and loneliest trip, bringing Donna home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trip Home

He has only shed tears three times in this regeneration. Once for Rose, once for The Master, and now, for Donna. She just collapsed in his arms after having any memory of him wiped from her mind, along with her half-time-lord knowledge. When a companion leaves, another one will eventually show up, he knows that, but there will never be another Donna Noble on this earth. Rose had become his love, and Martha his support, but Donna was his best friend.

The Doctor gently laid Donna on the TARDIS floor, and turned to the console to program their route back to Earth.The distance between the parallel universe and their universe isn't all that big, but he programed a route that he knew would take the longest. He wanted as much time alone with Donna as he could before he had to bring her home.

For the first few minutes, he just sat in his chair and stared, reminiscing about all the great times they had together. Speaking Latin in Pompeii, drinking fuzzy coconut drinks in the Chinatown of a different planet, and facing a giant spider on her wedding day. Thinking made him remember the bad as well as the good, so, leaving an outcold Donna, he roamed his big blue box till he found her room. It was between Rose's and Martha's, because the TARDIS designs it that each companion gets a room next to the last, and since he met her between Rose and Martha, Donna's room was between theirs.

It was a beautiful room, very simple yet modern, with a grey and purple theme. There were only two small objects on her nightstand, a lamp that went with the room theme, and something he'd never seen before. A simple black picture frame holding a shot of the two of them before stepping out into Pompeii. Her in her simple yet beautiful purple dress and him in his usual pinstripe suit. The smile on her face said it all. It was like she was having the time of her life. The Doctor, with the frame in his hand, lost it at that moment. crumpling to the ground sobbing next to her bed. 

He never wanted this to happen. Then again, he never wants any companion to leave, but all who have can remember him. This is the first time where he had to make one forget him, and he'd never imagine it's be hist best friend. Rose had become the love of his life, Martha had become his support, but Donna was different. She brought out the humanity in him. She made him better.

He waas relieved that it was raining back in London, because it'd be easier to hide his tears. The TARDIS parked itself outside her house, and with whatever mental and physical strenght he had left, carried her to the door, where Wilf would eventually come and help them in. 

Sure, he will eventually meet his parents-in-law, his wife, and the girl who will save his life hundreds of times, but none of them will compare to the most important woman in the universe. More than that, the most important woman in his universe.

 


End file.
